Resistir
by Muselina Black
Summary: Penny no está segura de por qué está ahí o si algún día logrará salir. Sólo sabe que dejarse morir es dejar que ellos ganen y que eso no lo va a permitir. Tiene que resistir. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter es propiedad de la señora Rowling y yo no gano ni un triste peso con esto. _

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Este mes, el reto era escribir sobre algún personaje que haya estado en la casa de Ravenclaw. Para esta historia elegí a Penelope Clearwater, la novia de Percy Weasley. ¿Por qué? Porque al final, Percy no se casó con ella y considerando que casi todos los personajes se casan con sus novios del colegio, es algo curioso. Supongo que algo debió pasar ahí, ¿no creen?_

_Esta es mi versión._

**Resistir**

Recordaba cuando se la habían llevado. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a tomar su varita. Todo le había parecido parte de un mal sueño. Un mal sueño bastante surrealista, además. Los dos hombres que habían destrozado la puerta de su departamento habían gritado algo sobre "robar magia". ¿Podía robarse la magia? Aunque así fuera, ella estaba segura de que no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había pedido nacer con ese poder. Simplemente había sucedido.

_Ladrona de magia_.

Esas palabras le resultaban tan absurdas que no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una broma. Una broma tonta e infantil, pero nada más que una tontería.

Quizás por eso apenas había entrado defenderse. Esperaba ver el rostro de alguno de sus compañeros de colegio y escuchar risas y _¡caíste!_ Volverían la puerta a sus goznes y sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

No fue así.

En lugar de bromas y risas, Penelope sólo escuchó una maldición y sintió como un rayo de luz la golpeaba de lleno en el pecho.

No era una broma.

Era una pesadilla.

-o-

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días (¿semanas? ¿meses?) que llevaba ahí adentro. A esas alturas, le daba igual. Un día más o una semana menos daban exactamente lo mismo. Nada iba a cambiar para ninguno de ellos.

Después de un juicio de chiste (seguían insistiendo en que Penelope y los otros habían _robado_ la magia a algún mago), la habían embarcado junto a otros prisiones en una barcaza asquerosa. Hacinados en las entrañas del bote, vieron por primera vez el islote siniestro y sintieron un nudo en la gargante. ¡Azkaban! ¿Por qué los enviaban ahí? Ninguno de ellos había hecho eso de lo que los acusaban. Nadie había robado la magia de nadie. Pero a ellos eso le daba lo mismo. Ante los gritos de los prisioneros, los carceleros se habían limitado a responderles con insultos y burlas. Penny había optado por no decir nada y recluirse en un rincón del bote hasta que la sacaron de un tirón violento y la metieron a una celda con otras mujeres.

Eso no podía estar pasándole.

Si Percy estuviera con ella, seguramente llevaría la cuenta de cada momento que pasaran ahí e inventaría alguna forma de tener un horario con actividades que hacer. Ese era el tipo de cosas que él haría y que a ella se le hacían imposibles. Una punzada de dolor la invadió al pensar en su novio. No lo había visto desde el día anterior a que se la llevaran. ¿Sabía él lo que le había sucedido? ¿Le importaba? Penelope temía que la respuesta a esa pregunta le doliera aún más que el no saber de Percy.

Apoyó la cabeza en el muro de la celda y se llevó una mano a la melena rizada que empezaba a coronar su cabeza. Suspiró mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cortos mechones. Le habían cortado su exuberante melena rizada al ingresar, como una nueva humillación. Calvos, vestidos con túnicas grises viejas y llenas de agujeros, los prisioneros dejaban de ser personas. Eran apenas más que unos animales. Sucios y hambrientos. Despojos humanos.

Sin embargo, Penny había descubierto algo curioso: incluso en las peores situaciones el cerebro humano se la arreglaba para concentrarse en detalles ínfimos. En ese momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una larga ducha caliente. Cerró los ojos, imaginando el vapor formándose alrededor de su cara y el agua caliente tocando su cuerpo con suavidad. Si alguna vez lograba salir de ese asqueroso infierno, lo primero que haría sería darse un baño eterno con todas las sales y espumas de baño que pudiera encontrar. Se quedaría ahí hasta que los dedos se le arrugaran como los de una viejita.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

-o-

No llevaban mucho tiempo ahí cuando empezaron a llevárselos. Los guardias entraban a una celda y elegían a una persona al azar de entre las que la ocupaban. Lo único que sabían los que quedaban ahí dentro era que sus compañeros volvían unas horas después, arrastrados por los guardias y en un estado lamentable. Y que no podían hablar de lo que había pasado.

Otras veces ni siquiera regresaban.

Cuando eran lo suficientemente afortunados para retornar a las mazmorras, sus compañeros de celda trataban de cuidarlos y curarles las heridas con lo poco que tenían. Túnicas rotas servían de vendajes y parte de la escasa agua que les daban los carceleros quedaba reservada para los heridos. Lo mismo pasaba con la comida: lo mejor del plato (por lo general, el hueso de pollo con más carne pegada) era para ellos. Parecía que todos se habían puesto inconscientemente de acuerdo en que tenían que sobrevivir. Como fuese.

Lo peor de todo era no saber.

No sabían cuándo iban a entrar a su celda o por qué elegían a los que elegían. A veces podían pasar días sin que algún cabrón apareciera y los sacara de su celda a patadas. Otras, parecía que estaban haciendo una competencia entre los carceleros para ver quién torturaba a más prisioneros. Nadie sabía si lo iban a sacar o no, o cuándo lo harían. Mucho menos si volverían.

Por eso, Penelope se había negado a aprenderse los nombres de sus compañeras de celda. No quería sentirse apegada a ellas para verlas desaparecer un día por el agujero oscuro de la puerta. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Al cabo de un tiempo, las mujeres que compartían su celda le parecían incluso más cercanas que su familia, que le parecía cada día más alejada. Conocía sus nombres y sus historias, sabía quiénes podían estar esperándolas allá en casa y por quiénes se preocupaban. Elinor, la mayor de todas, se había transformado en algo parecido a una madre; cariñosa y protectora. También estaba Maggie, una joven madre que se contentaba con saber que sus hijos estaban a salvo con su padre mestizo. La menor de las ocupantes de la celda era Harriet, una niña de catorce años que había intentado escapar de Hogwarts y había sido atrapada por carroñeros. Y por último, estaba Florence, un par de años mayor que Penny. Ella era un completo misterio para las demás. Insistía en que sabía que estaban a destinadas a morir ahí, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una tenacidad incansable. Penny no la comprendía del todo, pero tampoco había intentado acercarse a ella. Con la que más hablaba era con Jane, una mujer de mediana edad que decía que Penelope le recordaba a su hija Helen, que estaba a salvo en otro país.

Sus nombres, sus historias, las hacían más humanas. Y vaya que necesitaban de cualquier jirón de humanidad al que pudieran aferrarse. Sus captores los trataban como animales. Cuando entraban a las celdas, se limitaban a gritar un ¡oye, tú, asquerosa! y a agarrar a quien fuera del brazo para arrastrarlo por el suelo de piedra como si se tratara de un costal de papas. Nada de nombres. Nunca. Como si inconscientemente supieran que al darles un nombre, también les daban un alma.

Penelope apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba ahí, aún tenía la loca idea de que todavía podía tratarse de un sueño. Aunque sonara rematadamente estúpido, quería creer que un día iba a abrir los ojos y se iba a encontrar en su cama, con Percy mirándola con esa sonrisa tímida que siempre esbozaba en las mañanas. Quería creer que eso podía pasar, era la única forma que tenía de no volverse loca allá adentro. Aunque tal vez ya lo estuviera.

—Nunca saldremos de aquí —musitó Florence, quien había caído en uno de sus habituales estados desesperados —. ¿No se dan cuenta? —inquirió mirando a su alrededor. Penny entrabrió los ojos y vio que las demás miraban a Florence sin expresión en sus rostros. La joven respiró un poco antes de añadir—: ¡Moriremos aquí! ¿No lo entienden? Nuestras familias nunca sabrán qué fue de nosotros. Sólo seremos números en una lista de desaparecidos que seguramente ni siquiera existirá.

El silencio inundó la celda, sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de Harriet. Nadie parecía atreverse a decir nada. Sin soltar una palabra, Elinor se levantó de su rincón y se acercó a Florence.

La cachetada resonó en la mazmorra.

—No sirve de nada que digas esas cosas —murmuró la anciana con calma. La otra joven la miraba lívida y Penny pensó que en cualquier momento era capaz de lanzarse sobre Elinor cual animal salvaje. Pero no hizo nada. La mujer esperó un segundo antes de agregar—: No quiero volverte a escuchar decir una estupidez así, Florence.

—Es la verdad —intentó protestar la jovencita.

—No, no lo es. No puedes saberlo —replicó tranquilamente la mujer antes de volver a sentarse junto a Harriet y acariciarle la espalda a la niña para calmarla.

Penelope se mordió el labio inferior. Por una parte, se sentía inclinada a darle la razón a Florence. Todos estaban condenados. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que se resistía a creer que su compañera tenía razón. Algo que seguía creyendo que un milagro iba a suceder y que iban a salir de ahí.

Aceptar que Florence tenía la razón era aceptar que ellos ganarían y que el mundo que conocían había cambiado sin posibilidad de retorno.

No dijo nada y se limitó a apoyar la cabeza contra el frío muro de piedra. A veces era mejor quedarse callada.

Sólo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta de la celda. Según sus cálculos, era demasiado temprano para que estuvieran sirviéndoles su única comida del día. Y si no era eso, la presencia de los carceleros sólo podía significar una cosa.

El guardia se inclinó sobre Elinor y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, separándola de un tirón de Harriet, que seguía llorando encogida contra la pared. Jane se acercó a la niña y la rodeó con un brazo mientras la obligaba a esconder el rostro en sus brazos.

Le pareció que el mundo se detenía. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, Penelope se levantó y saltó sobre el guardia que aferraba a Elinor. Él se la quitó de encima con un empujón, pero soltó a Elinor de golpe. Esbozó una sonrisita mirando a Penny, que estaba en el suelo. No sabía cómo había tenido el valor de levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

Lo que vio no le gustó. Violencia y odio.

—¿Así que quieres hacer de heroína? —masculló entre dientes agarrándola violentamente del brazo. Sostuvo el rostro de la joven muy cerca del suyo, tanto que ella sentía el hedor de aliento sobre su cara. Él apretó el brazo de la chica con tanta fuerza que ella gimió de dolor—. Asquerosa. Ya verás que divertido es jugar a la heroína —agregó mientras arrastraba a Penelope fuera de la celda.

-o-

No supo cuántas horas estuvo ahí. Tampoco conocía muchas de las maldiciones que le lanzaron en esas horas y que le provocaron más dolor del que creía que un ser humano pudiese resistir. Mucho menos sabía por qué la había golpeado con los puños hasta cansarse.

No había intentado luchar de vuelta. Sabía que era inútil. En lugar de eso, los había dejado hacer y había intentado no quejarse ni gritar. No quería darles esa satisfacción. Los había dejado maldecirla y golpearla hasta el cansancio, entre insultos y burlas.

Hasta que las luces se habían apagado.

Ahora sentía dolor. Mucho dolor. Incluso en partes de ella de las que apenas era consciente normalmente. Estaba segura de que le había roto todos los huesos del cuerpo, además de las heridas y magullones de los hechizos y los golpes. Sentía su mejilla izquierda hinchada y que algo viscoso y caliente le recorría las piernas. Podía percibir el olor de la sangre. ¿Suya? Su pelo se sentía húmedo de sudor y una corriente fría le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. ¿Le habían roto la túnica?

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. No sabía dónde estaba, pero le daba lo mismo. El dolor era demasiado. Intentó mover los dedos de la mano, pero la punzada fue demasiado intensa. Era como si alguien le hubiera pasado una apisonadora sobre la mano. Y sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada, Penny deseó morir. Si moría, dejaría de sentir ese dolor tan intenso en todo el cuerpo. Dejaría de sentir. No más hambre, no más frío. De repente, la idea de sumergirse en la nada la seducía mucho.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil como lo era pensarlo.

Algo húmedo y frío rozó su frente con suavidad, para luego seguir con sus brazos y piernas, con la misma delicadeza. Penny quiso gritar, decir que la dejaran en paz y que ella quería morir de una vez por todas, pero las palabras no salieron. La mano siguió acariciándola con levedad. Una voz que le parecía muy lejana murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

—Todo va a esta bien.

Penny se abandonó al tacto de esas manos suaves y cariñosas. Quizás morir era algo así.

-o-

Durante los días que siguieron, Penny se debatió entra la vida y la muerte, según le contaron después. Sólo la obstinación de Jane y Elinor lograron hacerla volver en sí.

—Tenemos que sobrevivir juntas —murmró Jane con una débil sonrisa al ver que la joven abría los ojos con dificultad—. No pensabas abandonarnos, ¿verdad?

Penny no respondió. Aún no tenía fuerzas para eso. Pero le respondió a la mujer con otra sonrisa quebrada.

Ella tenía razón. Tenían que sobrevivir como fuese. Resistir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si no lo hacía, dejaría que esos hijos de puta ganaran.

Y eso sí que no lo iba a aceptar.

-o-

Por un tiempo después de lo sucedido con Penny, ningún guardia entró a la celda para sacar a alguna de las ocupantes. Se limitaban a dejarles la comida y ya. Desde otras celdas habían escuchado gritos y súplicas, pero la suya se mantenía en silencio.

Y eso era aún peor.

Aunque eso podía parecer una razón para alegrarse, ninguna de las mujeres se atrevía a comentarlo. Más bien, preferían quedarse calladas, como si nombrarlo fuera a llamar al carcelero maldito y a sus garras violentas. Como si quedarse calladas fuera a alejarlo para siempre, aunque sabían muy bien que en cualquier momento volverían. Por varios días, las prisioneras de esa celda estuvieron esperando.

Hasta que un día, un guardia abrió la puerta de la celda. No era el mismo de antes, pero la expresión de su rostro no auguraba nada bueno para ellas. Ya habían aprendido que esa mueca era peligrosa, como la de un lobo hambriento frente a su presa. El hombre miró a su alrededor y la sonrisa lupina se acentuó aún más. Sus ojos se clavaron en la pequeña Harriet, que estaba en un rincón esperando pasar desapercibida. El hombre se relamió mientras caminaba hacia ella, empujando bruscamente a Elinor que trató de ponerse entre él y su víctima. La anciana se golpeó la frente con el borde del camastro.

La primera reacción de Penny fue correr junto a Elinor y sacarla del camino. El hombre ya había rodeado el brazo de la chica con una de sus garras y la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta de la celda.

—A ver, esta pequeña basura parece necesitar una buena lección —masculló mientras la chica empezaba a sollozar, aterrada.

Penelope pensó que tenía que hacer algo, pero Florence se le adelantó. Von una firmeza y una calma que nadie hubiera esperado de la joven, se paró cruzada de brazos frente al carcelero.

—¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? —le espetó atreviéndose incluso a esbozar una sonrisita sardónica—. ¿O acaso no eres lo bastante hombre? —terminó el insulto escupiéndole al hombre en la cara.

El resto de la celda contuvo la respiración. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos y cargados de electricidad, nadie dijo nada. El celador y la joven se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran esperando que el otro apartara la mirada. El hombre soltó a Harriet y sin previo aviso le dio a Florence un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo doblarse de dolor.

—¿Otra heroína? Ya verás, puta —escupió agarrando a Florence del brazo y sacándola fuera del calabozo. Ella apenas se inmutó.

Fue la última vez que la vieron.

-o-

Penny no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La última mirada que su compañera les había dirigido antes de desaparecer para siempre parecía perseguirla incluso en sueños. Esa mirada que parecía decir que había descubierto algo que sus compañeras no. Un secreto.

Durante varios días el silencio reinó en esa celda. Era la primera vez que perdían a una de ellas. Sabían que había sucedido en otras mazmorras y también habían visto de vez en cuando a los guardias arrastrando cuerpos lívidos por los oscuros pasillos de piedra. Personas que habían decidido que preferían morir en sus propios términos a ser asesinadas.

Esa noche, Penelope no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en que iba a morir ahí, lejos de sus padres y de su hermanita. Y de Percy. ¿Alguna vez sabrían cuánto los quería? No recordaba haberles dicho "_te quiero_" la última vez que los había visto. Uno nunca dice esas cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Sabrían alguna vez lo que le había sucedido? ¿O simplemente habría desaparecido sin dejar rastro?

Suspiró y se encogió aún más contra la pared de piedra. De alguna forma, se sentía más segura y protegida en esa posición. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Tenía que hacerlo a pesar de las pesadillas. Necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un descanso plagado de monstruos. ¡Que no hubiera dado por un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños!

Sólo pedía una noche sin sueños.

Unos sollozos quedos inundaron el silencio de la celda. Era Harriet. Pobre chiquilla, era poco más que una niña. No se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, no había hecho nada. Ninguna se lo merecía, la verdad. Pero Harriet era… demasiado joven, demasiado niña. Azkaban no podía ser el lugar para ella.

En silencio, Penny se arrastró hacia el camastro de Harriet. Se sentó junto a la muchacha y empezó a acariciarle la espalda como hacía su madre con ella. Le parecía que eso había sido en otra vida y no sólo unos años atrás. Intentó murmurar un par de palabras de consuelo, pero ninguna acudió a su mente. No podía decirle que todo estaría bien, mucho menos cuando sabía que era mentira. Pero sentía que se lo debía. Harriet le recordaba a su hermana Zoe.

—Vamos a morir aquí, ¿no? —susurró Harriet cuando se hubo calmado un poco—. Florence tenía razón. Nuestros padres nunca más sabrán de nosotros.

—No. —A la misma Penelope le sorprendió la seguridad con que había murmurado esa palabra—. Vamos a salir de aquí. Te lo prometo.

Harriet asintió, como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que decía su compañera de celda, pero prefiriera creerlo a pesar de todo.

Tenían que resistir.

-o-

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, de los golpes y los insultos. Ya no sabía cuántos cadáveres había visto pasar por el pasillo o cuántas veces había llorado pensando en su familia. No sabía si alguna vez iban a salir de ahí, como le había prometido a Harriet, ni cuándo sería. Los días se habían vuelto eternos y casi siempre eran iguales.

Llevaba la vida completa allá adentro.

Ese día cuando la puerta de la celda crujió, se encogió casi involuntariamente sobre sí misma. Ya era un acto reflejo. Pero las manos que la tocaron no fueron bruscas ni agresivas. No buscaban dañarla.

—¡Está viva! —escuchó una voz masculina que gritaba junto a ella. Le parecía familia, como si la hubiera conocido en otra vida o en un sueño—. Tranquila, ya acabó. Todo va a estar bien —continuó diciendo el hombre—. Podrás ir a casa.

Penny no pudo evitar creerle.

Volvería a casa.

-o-

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una enorme sala blanca. El olor a desinfectante era fuerte y la habitación estaba demasiado iluminada para sus ojos que habían perdido la costumbre. En un principio, no supo dónde estaba, pero al ver a un mago vestido con una túnica verde lima supo que estaba en San Mungo. Y que todo había terminado.

Se dejó caer sobre la suave almohada con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Había sobrevivido al infierno. Sentía las sábanas acariciando sus piernas y la tela del camisón clínico contra su piel era un verdadero placer. Podría perderse en esa suavidad y dormir por horas. ¿Estaba segura de que no era un sueño?

En ese momento, recordó a sus compañeras. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Dónde estaban? De pronto temió que efectivamente todo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos en la celda oscura y fría. Se incorporó en su cama mirando a todos lados.

Al parecer, el sanado había captado la inquietud de la paciente y se acercó a su lado a paso rápido.

—Señorita… Clearwater —dijo leyendo de una tablilla. Penelope no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin oír su nombre en lugar de "_sangresucia_", "_asquerosa_" o "_escoria_"—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Mis compañeras —logró decir la joven con la voz ronca por el desuso—. ¿Dónde… están? Harriet, Elinor… Jane —musitó entrecortadamente.

—Tranquila, señorita. Me parece que todas las mujeres a las que sacaron de su pabellón se encuentran bien y recuperándose —susurró el sanador en tono reconfortante—. Y avisamos a sus padres. Todo va a estar bien.

Penny le creía a ese hombre. No pudo evitar hacerlo, con ese tono de voz profundo y esos ojos claros. Todo iba a estar bien. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada de plumas. Estaba a salvo. Su mente pareció tranquilizarse también. No estaba soñando.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo logró dormir sin sueños.

-o-

La hilera de casas iguales se extendía ante sus ojos. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que pisaba esa calle, aunque a ella le parecía que esa había sido otra persona. Ya no era la misma jovencita que había sido meses atrás. Ahora, más delgada, más seria, se sentía muchos años mayor.

Esa misma mañana se había despedido de Harriet y Jane en el hospital. Las dos estaban rodeadas de su familia y sonreían, pero Penny supo por sus miradas que las pesadillas no las abandonarían. A ella tampoco. No creía que nunca fueran a irse por completo. Siempre estarían ahí, dispuestas a recordarle esos meses en el infierno.

Enderezó la espalda y atravesó la calle. La misma calle en la que había jugado de niña, mucho antes de saber que era una bruja, cuando la magia aún era sólo un juego divertido. Siglos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Era increíble cuánto había cambiado ella desde entonces y lo poco que había variado el barrio. Los vecinos seguían plantando los mismos arbustos florales y seguía habiendo un columpio en el patio de los Sommers. Era reconfortante ver que había cosas que nunca cambiarían, como si fuera un lugar al que el tiempo no podía tocar.

Se detuvo frente a la verja blanca de la casa de sus padres. Todo seguía exactamente igual a cómo ella lo recordaba. Por fin había vuelto a casa.

Pero había algo que necesitaba hacer primero.

Se inclinó junto a uno de los arbustos fuera de la verja y escarbó un pequeño agujero, largo y estrecho. Vigilando que ninguno de los vecinos estuviera espiando entre los visillos, sacó una varita del bolsillo de su abrigo. No era la misma que había comprado en _Ollivander's_ a los once años. Esa la había perdido. El Ministerio se había encargado de proporcionarles varitas a todos los que habían sido prisioneros en Azkaban. El mismísimo Garrick Ollivander se había paseado por todo San Mungo tomando medidas y probando varitas. Penelope, sin embargo, pensaba que todo eso era una inutilidad.

Ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Depositó la varita en el agujero y la cubrió de tierra con sus manos. Era agradable sentir tierra bajo las uñas. Era una de esas cosas que le decían que era libre. Después de meses en el infierno, sentía el aire libre en su rostro.

Se incorporó sacudiéndose las manos en los jeans que llevaba. Cuadró los hombros y respiró hondo.

—Adiós —musitó antes dar un par de pasos firmes hacia la puerta blanca.

**FIN**

* * *

_Uf, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir esto. El tema de las torturas es algo que, teniendo en cuenta el país en que vivo, es un tema sensible para mí, pero al mismo tiempo creo que no se puede mantener en la sombra. Creo que los hijos de muggles las pasaron negras durante el período de Voldemort y supongo que muchos querrían dejar todo eso atrás y alejarse de todo lo que pudiera hacerlos recordar lo que les sucedió. No sería algo tan raro, ¿verdad?  
_

_En mi mente, Penny decidió perderse. No sé si por un tiempo o si para siempre, pero sí sé que ella quiso olvidar._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
